1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impedance measuring method using an impedance measuring device to which a coaxial connector is connected.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known impedance measuring method using an impedance measuring device for measuring an impedance of an electronic component to be measured (which will be referred to as a measured electronic component), a coaxial connector having a center conductor and an outer conductor located outside the center conductor, and being electrically connected to the impedance measuring device, and a measurement jig connected to the coaxial connector, and the method is arranged to measure the impedance of the measured electronic component fixed to the measurement jig (e.g., cf. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-013186). In the impedance measuring method described in Patent Document 1 (Laid-open No. 2001-013186), the measured electronic component is sandwiched between the measurement jig and a biasing attachment jig to be fixed to the measurement jig.